


Maybe This Isn't so Bad

by MysticForestWriter



Series: How the Tables Have Turned [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: God i love them so much, I like writing about eye gouging for some reason don't @ me, Idiots in Love, Idk how to tag someone send help, It likes fucking with people, Jake is a crow, Jayers, Killer! Survivors, Kinda graphic violence, M/M, Michael has emotions and doesn't know what to do with them, OCs - Freeform, Survivor! Killers, The Entity is bored, he likes the shiny, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticForestWriter/pseuds/MysticForestWriter
Summary: Sometimes The Entity gets bored of the same old things. So, it decides to switch things up a bit. Having noticed it's killers getting cocky, it decides to change the old cat and mouse game. Now the hunters have become the hunted and it's extremely entertaining.Basically; Jake becomes a bird-boi and Michael figures out just how gay he is for him.Might make it a series idk U^U
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: How the Tables Have Turned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Maybe This Isn't so Bad

The Entity gets bored of watching the same old cat and mouse game. Usually, whenever the Entity founds itself getting bored it would bring in a new cat and mouse, but it had recently brought it in Olivia and Levi Amick. While Levi refused to kill or sacrifice Oliver, the rabbit-like killer was extremely effective. Especially on her own map. The Entity loved watching her use the tunnels under the street to ambush the survivors. It really loved when the survivors got hopelessly lost trying to use the tunnels to their advantage. No matter, what could it do to mess with its survi- actually. It turned its attention upon its killers. Maybe it should switch things up a little. 

Michael awoke by the campfire, maskless and annoyed. His body felt... smaller, weaker, and his knife was gone. He noticed the other killers around him. They looked different. 

"What the hell..." Phillip muttered as he looked down at his body. He was human?! 

**"I see you've all noticed a change,"** the Entity purred. There was an uproar and but the Entity ignored it. **"I've grown bored of watching the same thing. I've decided to swap you and the survivors, making them the killers instead."** Now they were really pissed. Again the Entity ignored their words. **"Now, you may remember your past lives, but the new killers have no memories of their time here. However... they DO remember their feelings towards each of you, and most of them hate your guts,"** the Entity explained. **"As you did though, some may spare you. Good luck."** With that the Entity went silent. The now survivors looked around and began introducing themselves, so everyone would know who was who. It was pretty easy to identify some of them, like the legion and the clown. Most of them never took off their masks though. It was also pretty easy to figure out who Michael was as his overalls still had his nametag. And he didn't talk. 

A black mist filled the campsite and coiled around four of them. 

"I see it's wasting now time huh," Frank joked. 

"Wants to see its new killers in action," Evan said as he was taken. Levi also stood and stretched. 

"Guess it's time," she said softly. Most of them thought it was pretty cute that the small girl's old rabbit mask was replaced with a bunny ear headband and glasses. Michael stood as well as the mist wrapped around his ankles. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was standing in a forest. This wasn't like the one at the campsite though. It was lush and full of crows. There were seriously crows just everywhere. And they were loudly calling to each other. Michael looked around and saw he had spawned right next to Phillip. They decided -Phillip decided- that they should team-up. Together they moved quickly through the jungle-like forest, keeping an eye out for movement. Soon the duo stumbled upon a log cabin. The walls of the cabin were covered in vines, which looked like they were helping hold it together. 

"I'm guessing that's where the basement is," Phillip muttered and Michael gave a small nod. Something about the cabin was drawing him in. "What are you doing?" Phillip whisper yelled as Michael strode towards the door. Phillip didn't follow. As soon as Michael stepped through the door he realized this might have been a mistake. That's not to say that the cabin itself was bad. It was actually pretty nice all things considered. There was an unlit fireplace with several fur skins around it. There was a decent-sized kitchen, plants literally everywhere, and a door that led to a small bedroom. Said bedroom had shelves all along the walls which were covered with bird nests and had tons of bones in a case. Some of the nests even had eggs in them. The entire place had a very open layout though and was full of crows. The rafters above held a decent amount of the small black creatures. Clearly, this killer had a thing for the birds. Something poked at the back of his mind, there was one survivor that was always around the birds. Michael didn't know his name, he didn't know any of their names other than Angel, but he had instantly become obsessed with the man. Maybe he could take this opportunity to learn more about him. After all, he clearly liked the woods and the crows. He also noticed a small collection of useless shiny items. He must like those too. As well as animal bones. Michael suddenly felt his heartbeat speed up and turned to face what was clearly the new killer. It was... a sight that's for sure. The shirt he was wearing was torn at the bottom, exposing most of his stomach and lower ribs. At least it would if there was anything there to expose. He was extremely thin and it looks like the inside of his ribs were hollow. Over his face he wore a massive crow skull, all that Michael could see were his glowing red eyes. The killer also had a black feather cloak. He had torn pants, boots, and two mangbetu sickle knives. Neither of them moved for a moment. Michael knew he should probably run but a name rang out in his head. The Raven. Said Raven tilted his head and tightened his grip on the knives. Michael took a step forwards and that's what set him off. The Raven lunged forwards and swung one of his knives. Michael grabbed it and it bit into his flesh. He winced and tried to get the knife out of Raven's hand. That was until the second knife lashed out and sliced his hand clean off. He was deceptively strong. Michael bit his tongue and didn't scream. A knife was plunged into his side and the two struggled for a minute. Michael managed to grab the beak of the skull and tugged. It slid off and he nearly dropped it in surprise. It was him! His obsession! This wasn't going to end well. He took a moment to observe the new face of his obsession. His skin was grayish and he had feathers along the sides of his head. His teeth had become razor-sharp and his eyes were glowing red with cat-like pupils. He hissed and dove to get the mask back. Michael went to grab him again but was met with a slice to the chest. He fell to the ground and let out a small groan. Michael, only having one hand, figured he wouldn't be much help with the generators, plus he was losing blood fast. He let the Raven take him to one of the hooks. He seemed to have trouble lifting him but when he managed Michael didn't struggle. It was silent as they walked through the forest, and Michael's eyes widened in the slightest when the rusty hook pierced through his shoulder. 

No one survived that trial and when they got back to the camp everyone was silent. To say it was an unpleasant experience would be an understatement. Michael sat away from the others, near the tree line. There were no crows around the campfire, but he could hear them inside the woods. Maybe if he could befriend the crows like the once survivor did then he would be able to get the Raven to like him. Or, at least not want him dead. He stood and walked away into the woods. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything. As Michael walked his mind wandered to his obsession. He had to at least learn his name. Actually, now that he thought about it he may already know his name.

_Michael heaved the survivor over his shoulder, intending to hook him. The other boy wasn't struggling much but Michael knew that was for a reason. He had a passionate hatred for this survivor in particular. He was always too close to his obsession and it pissed him off. He was tempted to Mori him but he had already pissed the Entity off enough recently. As he neared a hook it suddenly dropped in front of him. He looked down and saw the saboteur staring back at him._

_"Haha! Way to go Jake!" the one on his shoulder shouted and suddenly dropped from his grip. The two managed to run off and Michael didn't see them again for the rest of the trial._

The other survivor had called him Jake. That was probably his name, and it was cute. Cute? When had Michael started thinking about him like that? Maybe whatever the Entity had done to them all had restored some bit of his humanity. Michael stopped short and snapped out of his thoughts as he stared at the bizarrely beautiful sight before him. Jake was leaning back against a tree surrounded by the crows. His black feather cloak becoming a pair of large wings and the mouth of his skull was open. There were crows inside of his ribcage. His legs were crossed and had even more of the creatures perched on them. Where did all of these things even come from? Did the Entity bring more in just for Jake's new killer status or had they been here the whole time and Michael hadn't been paying attention. Michael sat down in the bushes and watched for a bit. He just couldn't look away from Jake, and how peaceful and relaxed he looked. He had never seen him like this before in a trial. Michael had the overwhelming urge to grab him and hold him close. He distantly heard the Entity picking people for a trial. Suddenly Jake's head whipped around to stare at him. They stared at each other for a while before Jake started to stand. Michael did as well, not about to let Jake getaway. Jake took a step back and reached for his knives. Michael slowly moved forwards and Jake let out a hiss, his eyes starting to glow. Jake moved to run off but Michael surged forwards and grabbed him. For a moment it was like time moved in slow motion. Crows exploded from Jake's ribs, screaming, and cawing. Michael grabbed onto Jake's arms tightly and pulled him forwards. Jake started to beat his wings in an attempt to escape. Michael -not thinking- grabbed one of said wings, a lot tighter than he meant to, and held on. The two struggled for a bit until there was a sickening snap. Jake let out a screech of pain and Michael quickly let go. He instantly realized what had happened as Jake staggered back, wing hanging awkwardly and clearly bent in the wrong direction. His face contorted in pain and Michael, for some odd reason, wished he could help, but the moment he moved forwards again Jake ran. Michael didn't go after him this time. He knew he just fucked up pretty badly. There was a laugh from the tree line and Michael whipped around to face it. It was Kruger, granted he looked a lot better now, Michael knew he knew something. 

"That was a good try Mikey, but you clearly don't know how birds work," the ginger man said pointedly. Michael just stared at him, wishing he had his knife. "Or people for that matter. Listen don't try and grab him or trap him. That'll just make him freak out and want to get away more. You gotta lure him in, and what do all crows like?" he asked rhetorically. "Shiny things!" he said with a grin and held up a small golden coin. Michael tilted his head and Freddy chuckled. "Here big guy," he said and tossed the coin to Michael, who caught it with ease. "Get your bird bitch, but you owe me," he said with a wink before walking off. Michael really hated that man but he had a point. Michael looked down at the coin in his palm. He could clearly see his reflection in it and it was very shiny. Hopefully Jake would like it. 

Michael didn't see Jake again for a while, but he kept the coin in the pocket of his coveralls. Michael was very patient despite how much he wanted to see Jake again. He knew that the Raven would probably avoid or hate him now, but he had to at least try. He felt the all too familiar pull of the Entity calling him into a trial. He looked around and instantly recognized the place. The Entity had dropped him right inside the cabin from before. As Michael looked around he noticed something new. Among the many plants, there was a beautiful flower. He believed it was called corydalis, and it was used often by his mother as a kind of medicine. Michael never knew what for though. Why would Jake grow it in his house? Doesn't matter. If he was in Jake's cabin there was a high chance Jake was here too. Michael's head snapped up as he heard someone get put on the hook. That was fast. Michael moved quickly. He didn't care about doing the generators if Jake was here. He saw Frank a few feet away. Suddenly the legion member was swarmed by crows. They pecked his eyes out and he stumbled back. Michael was in awe as blood poured down the sides of Frank's face. Suddenly Jake dived out of the air and in one fluid motion crossed his knives and slices Frank's head clean off. Jake landed and picked up the head, holding it up by his hair. The crows around him screamed and swarmed around it. It was disgusting as they ate away the flesh as blood dribbled down Jake's arm. He dropped the now unrecognizable head and stalked away, looking for another victim. It occurred to Michael that he had just watched Jake mori someone and that his wing was healed. He went after the Raven, hoping he would give Michael the chance to give him the coin before he got attacked. Jake must have heard him coming as he turned to face Michael. The terror radius was making his heart speed up, at least that's what he told himself. Jake gripped his knives and took a step back. Michael held up his hands before slowly reaching into his pocket and fishing out the coin. He held it in an open palm, arm extended towards Jake. There was a pause before Jake's curiosity got the better of him and he crept forwards. Slowly he took the small coin from Michael, who slowly redacted his hand and watched Jake's reaction. The Raven opened the beak of its skull in favor of better observing the shiny object. Michael saw Freddy give him a thumbs up from the bushes before slinking away. Michael wanted to punch him but the reaction Jake had to the coin Kruger had given him was worth anything he'd have to put up with from the should be burnt man. The way Jake tilted his head as his eyes lit up with wonder and delight, how his mouth formed a small 'o' as he held the golden circle up. He turned his attention back to Michael and stared at him. There was conflict in his eyes but eventually, he opened his mouth again.

"Thank you," he said quietly before closing the skull mouth and stashing the coin away in his pocket. After that Jake left him alone, but Michael could usually see him watching him from the corner of his eye. In the end, Michael escaped out the hatch, Jake watching from a tree branch. 

The next time Michael saw his obsession was back in the woods at the tree. Michael slowly walked towards him, making as much noise as he could as not to surprise Jake. The man in question eyed him warily as he got closer and even shifted uncomfortably. Michael stopped and sat a good three feet away, allowing Jake his space as not to make him run again. Jake allowed him to stay so close and went back to preening his birds. Once again the skull mouth was open and Michael could see the beautiful face he fell in love with. Love? Michael didn't love Jake. Did he? No. Jake was his obsession and nothing more. He just wanted Jake close to him at all times. And to touch him. And hold him. And- Okay maybe he was in love. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a few useless nuts he had found in the chest. He silently offered them to Jake. They weren't as shiny as the coin was but Jake accepted them happily. One of the crows warbled at him and he made the sound back. It was weird hearing Jake talk to the crows. Eventually, they quieted down and Michael could barely see Jake staring at him. Slowly the smaller moved forwards towards Michael, who didn't move in the slightest as not to startle him. Michael did jump, however, when Jake started running his fingers through Michael's hair. Jake seemed to have quite a bit of fun messing with his hair, granted it was pretty long and covered most of his face. It was a bit greasy but Jake didn't mind. He found it's dirty blond color to be rather pretty, and thought it complimented his bright blue eyes. Granted one of them was discolored, most likely blind based on the scar over it. It occurred to Michael that Jake was preening him, much like how he did the crows. It was cute. Eventually Jake started braiding small parts of his hair, and Michael let him. He didn't care at all if the others thought it looked dumb. He'd fucking fight them if they said shit about Jake's work. Once he was done he sat back on his knees and looked at Michael. Slowly Michael lifted his hand and brushed it over the wing he had broken. Jake tensed as he did so.

"Broke..." Michael whispered, voice shaky and horse from lack of use. Jake's eyes widened in surprise as he spoke and looked away.

"I'm fine now. They Entity healed me pretty quickly," he said and Michael nodded. That made him feel a bit better. He felt bad? Whatever the Entity did to him when it made them all survivors he was not a fan of it. All these new emotions were not fun and- well, maybe the ones that make Jake smile weren't so bad. He may not like feeling these emotions but he did like Jake's smile. It -almost- made him smile too. Slowly he pulled Jake forwards a bit. He was gentle and only maneuvered him a little so he could his with his legs on either side of the smaller man and wrap his arms around him. Jake was tense the entire time but didn't try and escape Michael's grasp. While he didn't like the idea of being held like this, he could very easily surge forwards and escape if he needed. Strangely he didn't feel like escaping though. Michael wouldn't have given him those shinies if he wanted to hurt him, and he was clearly sorry about breaking his wing. Jake leaned back into Michael's warm chest and felt him bury his face in Jake's hair. Slowly he relaxed in the taller man's hold and was dozing off as crows hopped around them. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
